Nobody
by damntohell
Summary: This is an old story from way back when the archive was just starting. My plan was just to upload an aftermath ending to the story, but since it was deleted, i decide to upload the whole story with my alternate ending. Enjoy.


Nicole Watterson sat her kids down. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Mom, are you OK?" Anias asked.

"Yes," Nicole sniffed, "Yes I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Gumball said.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. I need to tell you all something though. My cousin died in a car crash yesterday, so did her husband." She told them.

"That's terrible." Anais said.

"So you just wanted to tell us that?" Gumball complained.

"Gumball, that is very important." Darwin punched his brother's shoulder.

"No, thats not all," Nicole said. "Their son survived the crash. He's s going to stay here for a while, OK?"

"How long is a 'while'?" Gumball said.

"Anywhere from a year to forever." His mom told him.

"What? I don't want another brother!" Gumball whined.

"Do you have a heart? His parents just died in a car crash, and you don't want him to stay?" Anais told her brother.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Darwin asked.

"For now, we got an inflatable mattress so he is going to sleep in your room." She explained.

"Are we giving him our food?" For the first time their father spoke.

"Of course, he is family. Now, I'm going to the funeral and I won't be back until at least 9:00." She said, preparing to walk out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Anais said.

"What?" Nicole said, grabbing her keys.

"You're supposed to wear all black at a funeral." Anais said.

"Oh, I forgot." Their mom ran upstairs to change. When she came down she was wearing a dress.

"Can you at least tell us his name?" Gumball said.

"His name is Nobody." Nicole said, running out the door.

Ch.2

I was standing at the gate to the graveyard. The rain fell into puddles around me. I took a deep breath, and stepped into the graveyard. I saw guests already arriving. Some starred at me as I took my seat. I could still feel the flipping of the car. The impact of the truck. The sound of glass shattering. I shivered. My black fur soaked, my suit, soaked. But I didn't care. This was the first place to go after getting out of the hospital. I couldn't bring myself to walk up to the coffins. To see my parents dead. I was told I was being sent to live with my mom's cousin's family. The Wattersons. I had meet my mom's cousin a few time before. When I was five she came to our house and had lunch with us. When I was seven she visited to say hi. When I was nine she came on my mom's birthday to say happy birthday. I saw her walk through the gates. She was wearing a black dress instead of her usual outfit. She took a seat in the back.

"Attention. May I have your attention please?" A man stood up at the front. He was leading the service. "The service will start now." He announced. "Today, we mourn the loss of Susan and Jacob Whethermyers. Two great people who tried to make the world a better place. From donating to charity to recycling and planting trees. These people were amazing and it is horrible that they were taken away so prematurely. Now, their son, Nobody, will give a speech." He stepped down from the podium. I got out of the chair and walked to the podium. I wanted to cry.

"They say the good die young," I started. "If that was the case then my parents are lucky to have lived this long. They were the most nice people I had ever met. I loved then more then anything else in this entire world. No one ever expected them to die so soon. But now, let us let them rest in p-piece." I finished, then ran of the podium and sat in one of the chairs, crying. I let the tears slide down my cheek and fall on the ground. It was horrible. The man on the podium preached on. I just kept thinking back to yesterday. The drunk driver was sent to prison. A truck slamming into a car. It was impossible to describe. It was fear. I knew my life would never be the same. That I would never be the same. Soon, the service was over, and the graves were dug and filled. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nobody." I looked at her. Nicole Watterson. She looked at me sadly. "Come with me." She said. I stood up and followed her. I got into her car and we drove back to her home.

Ch.3

I had been silent the entire ride. At 10:00 we arrived at her house. All the lights were on in the house. "Oh god." Nicole muttered, leaning her head on the wheel. She slowly got out and I did too. We walked to the front door. When she opened it, what was inside was total chaos. A couch was turned upside down, two kids were running around screaming, and a big rabbit chased after them, yelling. As soon as they saw Nicole they stopped. Then they saw me. Then they looked back at their mom.

"WHO DID THIS?" She yelled. All of them started talking at once. "ONE AT A TIME." She growled.

The blue cat kid started, "Me and Darwin wanted to watch our favorite TV show but dad dint let us, but he had been sitting on the couch watching TV all day. So I decided to eat dad's cake-"

"I told him not to!" A fish with legs yelled.

"And then dad went crazy and chased up everywhere." The cat kid finished.

"I was watching MY favorite TV show and then they kept bugging me to watch theirs, and then they ate my cake!" The Rabbit yelled.

"And where is Anais?" Nicole yelled. Then a small girl rabbit walked down the stairs.

"Right here mom. I stayed in my room and waited for you to get home." She said. Nicole sighed. She didn't look like she had the energy to fight.

"Please, just tight up the place and there won't be a punishment. I don't want this to be how Nobody perceives the house to be like." Nicole said. Everyone looked at me. I looked at the ground. I hated being the center of attention. "OK, mom." The kids said.

"Fine." The man rabbit muttered. The girl rabbit walked up to me.

"Hi Nobody. I'm Anias." She said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, hi." I said.

"Let me show you around." She said, and grabbed my hand. She led me around the house. From the kitchen to the bedrooms to the bathrooms. She took me back down where everything was mostly cleaned up. Anais pointed to the cat kid.

"Thats Gumball," And then she pointed to the fish with legs, "And thats Darwin."

"Hi!" Darwin walked up to me.

"Hi." I said.

"So your mom's cousin's son?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. The Gumball walked over.

"Hey, I'm Gumball." He said.

"Hi." I replied. We stood there together for an awkward moment not knowing what to say.

"What was it like?" Gumball final said.

"What?" I replied.

"The car crash? What was it like?" He said. I felt a stone drop in my throat. I looked down at the floor trying not to let any tears escape my eyes. The other two starred at him. Nicole walked into the room and saw us. She noticed me looking at the floor.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Gumball asked him what the car crash was like." Anias whispered to her. She glared at Gumball. "All of you, to your room, now." She told them. They obliged.

Nicole sat me down on the couch.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry. I know this is a hard time for you." She said.

"It-It came out of nowhere. The truck. It was so scary. I heard my parents scream and glass flew into my arm-" I cried into her shoulder. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

"There there, it;s OK." She patted my shoulder. I walked up to my new room and saw the three kids eavesdropping. "I won't tell." I whispered, and I heard them sigh with relief. I went to my new bed and fell asleep instantly, wondering if I could ever adjust to life here.

Ch.4

When I sat up to look at the clock is was 7:00. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were already up. "Hey dude. Sorry about yesterday." Gumball said.

"It's fine." I replied. He smiled and I smiled too. We all got ready, had breakfast, and got on the bus. I felt everyone starring at me. When we got to school, Gumball took me to Miss Simian's class.

"Hello, class," Her voice was scratchy, "today we have two new students." Two? I thought. "Say hello to Nobody and Samantha. I looked across the room to the new girl. She was a wolf with crystal blue fur. She smiled at me and gave a little wave. I waved back.

"Class, today were going to do a presentation. You will need a partner, so go find one. I walked up to Samantha. "Uh, do you want to, like, be my partner?" I said.

"Sure!" She said. We took seats next to each other.

"In the project, you will have to make a report on something you like. You must have a poster board and model. Start brainstorming now." She said. I turned to the blue wolf.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about the Titanic?" She said. I had heard about it before. It sunk and a lot of people died.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll make the diagram." She said.

"OK, I'll find the info."I said."

"Class, time for P.E. Miss Simian yelled. We went inside a gym."

"Girls, climb the ropes," The teacher pointed at some ropes, "Boys, play dodge ball." We all separated. One team was me, Gumball, Darwin, and banana Joe. When the round started Gumball and Darwin instantly got out. Banana Joe kept dodging all the balls. I kept catching and throwing them. It was elimination. Soon, it was just me and Banana Joe vs Tobias. Tobias got banana Joe out, then it was just me and him. He threw it with all his might, and I jumped into the air, and just to show off, did a flip, while avoiding the ball. Then I picked a ball off the ground and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest.

"WOOOO GO NOBODY! WOOOOO!" Gumball and Darwin yelled.

"Water break!" Miss Simian yelled. As we walked to the fountains, I was showered by "Good job!" and "Nice!" I looked at the rope the girls were climbing and I saw Samantha on top. The entire rope was shaking since she was trembling. "Come on, you can get down!" A peanut with antlers yelled. Suddenly Samantha's hands lost grip and she was hurtling to the ground, screaming.

Ch.5

I ran forward, my arms outstretched. I grunted as she landed in them. For a moment everyone stared, before people cheered. "You saved my life, thank you." She said, after I put her down.

"No problem." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Dode, your a freaking hero!" Gumball cheered.

"He is so strong, and brave." I heard some girls talking. I sighed, and got out of the gym. I took a drink of water and started walking back. Then a cloud girl stopped me.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there." She said.

"Hi. Bye." I said, trying to get past her. She blocked my way.

"My name is Masami, whats yours?" She said, a grin on her face.

"Uh, Nobody. Can you move?" I said.

"Wait, so what do you do for hobbies?" She said.

I glared at her for a moment. "I play sports."

"Oh, me too! We have so much in common!" She said.

"Uh, yeah." I tried to get past her.

"Hey do you want to go out sometime?" She said.

"No thanks." I said.

"OK, so where should we mee-wait, no?" She said, then she started to cry, rain falling from her and onto the ground.

"Your tears wont faze me, Masami." I said, shoving past her to get to the gym. She starred at my, then flew to the other girls. "So brave." I heard them say.

Ch.6

When I got back into the gym I suspected Gumball told everyone everything. I heard words from different conversations.

"Car Crash"

"Parents"

"Dead"

"Moms cousins son"

"Cute"

"Hot" I sighed.

"Hey, Nobody!" A rainbow cloud ran over to me.

"Hey, wanna come to my house after school?" He said.

"I can't, sorry, maybe some other time. " I said.

"OK!" He said, walking away.

"Oh, uh, thanks again." Samantha said walked up to me. She tripped but luckily I caught her again.

"Oh, I'm such a klutz." She said, blushing.

"Its fine." I said. We decided to walk to my house to do the project. When we got there Gumball was already working with Darwin.

"Dude, you can work in the bedroom if you want." Gumball said. We walked into the room.

"So, I'll write the info and you make the paper mache ship." I said.

"Yeah." She said. I wrote down a bunch of fact about the big disaster. An hour later we took a break. She looked about halfway done.

"Thanks for saving my life today." She said, sitting down on the bunk bed.

"No problem." I said, sitting next to her. I put my hand on hers and she blushed.

"Oh, sorry." I said, pulling it away.

"No, its fine." She said, holding it.

"Hey, Nobody." She said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I think I'm in love." She said.

"Really? With who?" I said.

"With you." She said, before kissing me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. There was a flash and we both turned to say Gumball with a camera.

"Excuse me, I have pictures to email." He said, running out the door. I chased after him. He reached his computer and managed to send the picture to Tobias, saying send this around!

"Gumball! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, chasing him around the house.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Samantha said blushing, running out the door.

I grabbed him and was about to punch him but the Darwin pushed me to the ground. Gumball escaped and now I was chasing both of them. Then Nicole came home.

"BOYS!" She yelled. We all froze.

"WHATS GOING ON?" She yelled.

"I was kissing a girl a liked and Gumball took a picture of it and sent it on an email!" I yelled.

"There is no need to chase someone around a house though!" Gumball yelled.

"All of you, dinner, then strait to bed. No tv or videogames." She said. We ate quietly, and then went to sleep.

After getting up we walked to the bus and I sat next to Samantha.

"Oh my god, did you hear about Masami?" She said.

"What?" I said.

"She commited suicide yesterday." She said. I felt so guilty. She died becouse of me.

"Oh." I said. We sat there for a while and then got off. I went to put things in my locker and saw a box in it. When I opened it there was a letter inside. I pulled out the letter and read it.

Now we can be together forever

-masami

"What?" I muttered. Suddenly I saw a small pie bomb in the package with a timer with three seconds left on it.

3

"Oh shit!" I said.

2

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I yelled.

1

I felt intense heat for a moment as I flew across the room, my head slamming into the glass holding the fire extinguisher.

Ch.7

Complete stunned silence filled the hallway for a moment. Then screams erupted and the fire alarms went off.

"CALL 911!" Gumball cried. Samantha ran to Nobody. Pieces of glass were sunken into his skin. It seemed n one else was hurt. She put her fingers to his neck. A faint pulse. The blood seeping from his wounds could change that. When the paramedics and police arrived, the paramedics took Nobody away. The police asked everyone questions. When the Police were done talking to Gumball and Darwin their mom came to pick them up along with Anais.

"Oh, my kids, i'm so glad that you're safe," She said, hugging them, "Wait, where Nobody?" She said.

"He's at the hospital, mom. The bomb blew up in his hands. Nicole gathered her children and floored it to the hospital. Nobody was still in the ambulance. Samantha sitting on one of the seats.

"GOD DAMNIT WERE LOSING HIM!" The doctor yelled. The small heart rate moniter was flat lined. He grabbed some shock pads and pressed them on Nobody's body.

"LIVE, LIVE GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled.

Ch.8

I was walking down a long, bright, white, hallway.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked myself. I sighed, and kept on walking.

"Nobody..." A very familiar voice said. I started to run. Then I saw my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Nobody, it's us." Mom said. She was a cat with black fur.

"Hello, son." Dad said, he was also a cat, his fur also black. I ran forward and hugged them.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"Come with me." Mom said. I grabbed her hand, and grabbed dad's and we walked off to heaven.

Nobody's funeral.

Nobody's funeral was a short service. The only ones who showed up were the Watterson's and Sam with her parents. Nicole was crying a lot at losing someone she considered a son.

"It my fault" gumball said and everyone turned to him.

"If I hadn't had put the pictures of Sam and nobody on the internet, masami wouldn't have killed herself and nobody" gumball said then feel on his knees and broke down crying. Nicole hugged him.

"Sweetheart it's not your fault, you didn't know this was going to happen" Nicole said trying to comfort gumball.

"It really isn't gumball" Sam said.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't know" gumball said.

"It's okay gumball. Look on the bright side" Sam said.

"What bright side?" gumball asked.

"Nobody's back with his parents" Sam said.

"thats true" gumball said still upset.

"but he had so much to live for" darwin said.

"i know" sam said crying.

"sam, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you come to us" nicole said.

"thanks " sam said then looked up at the sky.

"nobody, i'll never forget our time together. i'm glad your back with your parents, and i promise to do enough living for both of us" sam said then she, her parents, and the wattersons all went home.

The End.


End file.
